My Favorite Yao
| Storyboarder(s) = Lane Lueras, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Previous = Challenge Day | Next = In With the Old | Poll = What did you think about "My Favorite Yao"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "My Favorite Yao" is the twentieth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis The Dragon Warrior helps Shifu channel his 'inner Po' as they try to keep a visiting kung fu master out of Temutai's evil clutches. Summary As the Jade Palace prepares to welcome the visiting Master Yao, Shifu is particularly anxious, pushing Po and the Furious Five to make everything perfect. When questioned, Shifu reveals that Yao is a legendary master who has spent his life in meditation, to the point where he now spends virtually all of his time within the confines of a box. Yao's box is soon set up by his attendants in the Hall of Heroes, and Shifu instructs his students to leave the master alone. However, shortly thereafter Po learns that Shifu is an avid admirer of Yao, to the point of owning two of the Master Yao "action figure". With Po's encouragement, Shifu decides to approach his hero, only for the master to begin clambering around in search of new sensations. Shifu then ends up trapped in Yao's box while Yao leaves in search of further experiences, with Po eventually finding him and letting him out. At Po's suggestion they decide to try and find him before anyone else can find out, fearing that the purely mental Kung fu master may come to harm. Meanwhile, Temutai and his Qidan Clan are in search of Yao and soon spot him running amok, only to run into Po and Shifu. After attempting to catch the master, Po decides to lure him in by dancing and getting a band to play, much to Shifu's horror. Unfortunately, Yao is then captured by Temutai, and the efforts of Po and Shifu to recover him result in them falling off a cliff. Furious at this failure, Shifu becomes angry with Po and then insists on rescuing Master Yao by his own methods. They track Temutai's forces to their lair, where they witness Temutai threatening Master Yao to reveal his knowledge of Kung fu or perish. An attempt to rescue him goes awry and ends with Shifu and Po chained alongside him awaiting execution. However, Yao reveals that he enjoyed his experiences, and expresses gratitude to Shifu for enabling him to enjoy so much. Temutai offers the trio a last request, and Shifu stuns them all by expressing the desire to dance. However, the display is merely a distraction, which Shifu uses to slip his bonds and free Po so that they can engage Temutai's warriors. Just as they are about to be overwhelmed, Yao performs the Eight-Armed Yangtze Spleen Punch with his mind to defeat the enemies. Yao then returns to his box, asking Shifu to live his life to the fullest each day; Shifu complies by doing a little dance as he walks away from Po and the box. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Water buffalo thug * as Tigress * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis / Angry duck * Peter Hastings as Attendant * as Temutai * as Yao Gallery Images Kung-3.jpg|Shifu plays with action figures of himself and Yao's box Kung-4.jpg|Yao takes apples from a villager's cart Kung-2.jpg|Po dances in order to lure Yao Kung-1.jpg|A Qidan warrior walks towards Yao to behead him Dancing shifu.jpg|Shifu dances for Temutai with a hand fan, behind which he removes his handcuffs Shifu yao.jpg|Shifu caresses Yao View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes